Subaru Imai
Subaru Imai (Imai Subaru 今井 昴?) is a high school student in Gakuen Alice and a Special Star student. Subaru is the older brother of Hotaru Imai. He like Shūichi Sakurano and Shizune Yamanouchi decide to become student teachers. Subaru is voiced by Tokuyoshi Kawashima in the anime. Appearance and Personality He has a short black hair with bangs that covered his eyes and cut on his right side. He wears glasses and has the same purple eyes as Hotaru. He was usually seen in his High School uniform and in current chapters, wear the summer uniform. Since he is Hotaru's older brother, thus his looks and attitude is very similar to Hotaru's. Even though he acts cool in front of Hotaru, he truly cares for her. He is normally cold and he doesn't hesitate to throw insults at Hotaru, though he has a soft spot for Mikan. When he was small, he always quarrelled with Sakurano and had a cheerful personality. However, after the death of Izumi Yukihira, his personality changed to his cold personality in order to protect his family from the academy. Story Past He and Shūichi Sakurano as children would get into fights. Yuka Azumi would become their senpai when they meet her, which is why they care for Mikan so much. In one of the flashback chapters, Subaru and Sakurano tried to give Yuka their alice stones and Yuka refused at first, but accepted which caused another problem with who would give Yuka their alice stone first. In a special omake chapter, Sakurano and Subaru are punished to cleaning the throw up bins, because of their fighting. One of the bins escaped near the Hana Hime Den and Subaru goes and gets it. While there, the "rumored monster" grabs his ankle and affects him with an illness. Subaru was put in the hospital with not much hope to live which made Sakurano feel really guilty.It even caused him to fail his test on purpose so Subaru could also have a chance at the honor student award. Subaru however was able to recover thanks to his heal alice. In Chapter 132 it is revealed that the aftermath of helping Yuka escape and defending that Yuki was killed, caused Sakurano and Subaru to have heavy consequences on both of them. Their contact with their families were forbidden and they were threatened that another act of trouble would cause their families to be punished. Subaru was warned that his little sister, Hotaru will receive unfair punishment if she comes to the academy, for just being related to him. All this caused Subaru and Sakurano to pretend not to care about their families to protect them. Alice Festival Arc He first appears helping a injured person who got hurt on a ferris wheel ride that crashed. A injured rider is healed by Subaru who then transfers some of the pain to a guy who was in charge of the ride telling him to find out what happened so this does not happen again.(In the anime Hotaru's ride went out of control, because the rider tried to use his alice, this caused Mikan to get injured and get healed by him. Subaru then uses his pain alice on the rider's brother.) Subaru then walks away and meets with Hotaru who turns out to be his little sister. He then leaves and talks with Hotaru about their parents. Mikan who is hiding said that Hotaru never said she had a brother. Z Arc When Hotaru becomes ill from protecting Mikan from a bullet that had a poison in it he was put in charge of stopping the spread of the poison. He knows that it is hopeless for Hotaru to get better and tells this to Mikan that there is nothing she can do. When Mikan comes back from Z bringing him the antidote he tells Hotaru that this is from a friend and that everyone spent a lot effort to get it. Christmas Dance Arc He reunites with Hotaru and is dancing with her in the Christmas Dance, but they both were trying to step on each others feet. Both Subaru and Hotaru have admirers that they hide from using ugly looking masks. Hana Hime Arc When Mikan becomes hurt from Persona's alice, Tsubasa suggests getting him to help her because he was once attacked by Persona's alice and survived. Although he doesn't want to, because of Hotaru's persuation and blackmailing, he tries to do as much as he can. However, when Mikan starts healing herself using her stealing alice, he immeadiately recognizes it as Yuka's alice. Later, when Mikan asks about what happened while she was unconsious, Subaru states that Mikan must be very special to Hotaru if she depended on her older brother to help him. He also requests that secret files regarding himself (which Hotru used to blackmail him) are handed over. Valentines Day Hotaru gave him chocolates and froze from her offer. His friend Sakurano was amused from this and told him to take it for all he has done for her. Sports Festival Arc He was on the red team and lost the borrowing race, because he froze when his command was to borrow 'cute sister you love'. Summer Swimming Day He also was in charge in teaching Hotaru how to swim; he was unsuccessful. Subaru become frightened when Hotaru suddenly disappeared from the water and thought she was drowning. He goes in the water to look for her, but she is safe at the other side of the pool; she used a muscle growth star, another one of her creations, and told him to keep it a secret. They talk about Subaru and their parents and how he does care. Current Arc Hotaru and Subaru have a talk that he feels sad that he could not have spent more time with her before she leaves and when she comes back they will be like real siblings. When the group returns from time traveling they find Subaru, the HSP (high school principal), and Sakurano missing and that the room is a mess. Hayami states that the ESP may be the cause. Subaru then is seen by Mikan's captured friends under Luna's control. He is seen again in Chapter 132 with the Fukitai, against Mikan's group. Subaru is healing the injured Fukitai members and is unresponsive. Mikan tries to steal Luna's alice stone from Subaru, to release him from Luna's control, but before Mikan can, Subaru inflicts her with his Pain Alice. Luckily, She escapes from the help of Jinno. Hotaru tells Mikan to go, saying she wants him back. In Chapter 133, Subaru continues to heal the Fukitai memebers and is beginning to destroy himself from overusing his alice. Desperate to save her brother, Hotaru rushes to Subaru, telling him to stop using his alice. Subaru, unable to hurt his only beloved sister, uses his Heal Alice instead of his Pain Alice (which he should've used under the manipulation of Luna's alice). He tells Hotaru to run, but she doesn't. She begs Subaru to not worry about healing her, worried that Subaru would be destroyed, and begins to cry. But he continues to heal her (while fighting against Luna's Soul Sucking Alice), trying to protect the most important thing to him, Hotaru. Subaru then passes out. Hotaru, not knowingly, uses the Steal Alice from the stone inserted in her by Mikan to steal Luna's alice from Subaru. Subaru then regains his consciousness and asks Hotaru why she is crying. Hotaru thanks Mikan in her mind for the Steal Alice, and relies that it's a secret. Alice Subaru has the Heal Alice that he can use to heal others when they are in pain. His Heal Alice also can heal himself when he has hurt himself, for example, he saved himself from Persona's alice when he was a child. Subaru's second alice is the Pain Alice which enables him to transfer pain that he has stored in his body into others. File:Subaru Imai - heal alice.jpg|Subaru using his Heal Alice to heal Mikan Sakura. File:Subarupainalice.jpg|Subaru's Pain Alice. Trivia *In Chapter 77, it was show that Subaru, Sakurano and Shizune Yamanouchi were chosen to become an education trainee in Mikan's class. The three of them were called by Mikan and even Akira Tonouchi as "That banana." *In Chapter 77, Subaru and Hotaru seem to mock each other, as they both kept on asking questions that made everyone felt uncomfortable; both Narumi and Sakurano apologized each other for their Imais' behaviour. *In anime, Subaru was shown more than Sakurano and Shizune. *When he and Sakurano were small children, both of them always fought with each other. However, both of them were also attach to Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi. *In Chapter 132, it is revealed that Hii-sama and Kazumi Yukihira were the ones who gave both Subaru Imai and Shūichi Sakurano the Triple Star and Special Star ranking, after they both graduated from Elementary School Division and during Middle School Division. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Subaru Imai. His death had caused him and Sakurano being prohibited from having in contact with their families, since they defended Izumi and Yuka. His death is also one of the reasons why Kazumi, Yuka, Jinno, Narumi, Sakurano and Subaru trying to get Mikan out from the academy. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Heal Alice Category:Pain Alice